


When did we adopt a pack of wolves??

by Kivea



Series: Voltron: World of Darkness [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Alternate Universe - World of Darkness (RPG), Humor, M/M, Mage Pidge, Werewolf Hunk, Werewolf Keith, Werewolf Shiro, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: Agreeing to let Lance make friends with that werewolf was an awful idea. By lifting the 'no wolves allowed' rule she'd apparently opened up their apartment to an entire pack of them, though she probably didn't help herself any by interacting with them outside the flat too. She blamed her flatmate for it. Lance was making her soft.‘It’s Keith,’ he explained. Because of course it was. ‘I’m trying to find him but he’s not here.’She looked at the bin pointedly. ‘Yes. Surprising. I also would expect to find trash in the bin.’





	When did we adopt a pack of wolves??

She should’ve been expecting it. She should’ve known that with one it would bring more. Werewolves worked in packs, tightly knit units for effective fighting against the evils of the world, or whatever they called it. Given all that Lance had been through to discover the truth of the world she thought she was doing him a favour by allowing Keith to return to their apartment. 

Apparently retracting the whole “no wolves” thing came with a cost. 

She opened the living room door to find Lance on the couch with a large wolf spread across his lap. Except this wolf wasn’t black with pretty eyes and a scowling face. This wolf was a dark brown and bigger than Keith. Very unfamiliar. 

‘We’re going to need to talk about this.’ 

Lance snapped his head up and looked over to where Pidge stood by the door before a wide grin spread across his face. ‘Pidge is home! Hunk, it’s time to meet Pidge!’ 

The wolf hopped off the couch and poked his nose at Lance’s arms until the tanned boy covered his face before he transformed into a human, a habit that Shiro had suggested they adopted from what she gathered to make sure he didn’t go crazy. Pidge felt blinded. He was definitely a man but she felt like she was looking directly into the  _sun_. 

‘Hey, you must be Pidge!’ Hunk held out his hand. ‘Sorry to drop by like this, I was just hanging out with Lance and he mentioned you’d be home soon and it’d be cool to meet you!’ 

She shook his hand a little warily. ‘Hey. Nice to meet you. I take it you know Keith?’ 

‘Yeah, he’s one of my pack mates. Sorry for his…’ Hunk grimaced and grasped at the air to find the word. ‘He can be brash. I guess. And a little impulsive honestly.’ 

‘I never would’ve guessed.’ 

‘But anyway, I wanted to do something for you as a thank you for helping Keith out. I know you’re a mage and you had to kinda bend the rules and use your powers, so I thought the least I could do would be to make you something nice!’ 

She gave him a flat look. ‘I got burnt. Someone passed me in the street with a hot pan and burnt my elbow. Because the universe doesn’t like me being obvious.’ 

‘Wow okay yeah maybe this is kind of poetically appropriate then.’ 

‘Do you want to see it? My burn? That I got from the Universe for trying to be a decent human being?’ 

Lance finally piped up from the sofa. ‘Pidge, what are you talking about now?’ 

‘Nothing, it’s a mage thing.’ 

‘You can’t just refuse to explain everything to me all the time and say that you know.’ 

She ignored him. Because he was wrong. She could do that and she would do that. ‘So what did you make me?’ 

‘I baked cookies!’ 

Yeah that was sort of poetically appropriate. 

Turned out Hunk was an exceptional cook. Upon taking one bite of the first cookie Pidge declared him family, and acknowledged him as a welcome visitor to the flat. But not too welcome. And try not to get fur all over the couch because her brother had allergies. Probably. He was a nerd they tended to have dumb allergies like that. 

* * *

She would blame Lance for it no doubt. Or maybe Hunk, who she saw of more often than not these days. The good natured vibes were rubbing off her and making her do things she wouldn’t normally do. 

Shiro was leaning over the edge of a bin in a back alley, looking a little frantic. She passed him and refused to look back. Except she did look back. She looked back and went over to ask him what was wrong and if there was anything she could do to help. She should’ve stayed out of it and kept walking. 

‘It’s Keith,’ he explained. Because of  _course_ it was. ‘I’m trying to find him but he’s not here.’ 

She looked at the bin pointedly. ‘Yes. Surprising. I also would expect to find trash in the bin.’ 

He bit back a smile. ‘That’s not what I meant. This is where he lives.’ 

‘Okay. Right. Keith lives in the trash. Why am I not surprised?’ 

‘Pidge…’ 

She sighed in an attempt to hide her shame. Shiro had the voice born of a natural leader or father, and whenever he used that tone it felt like he was pressing a weight down on her shoulders. ‘Sorry, I know, I’m pushing too much. So do you want to expand on this…situation?’ 

Shiro nodded. ‘It’s been a couple of days since I saw him last. I know he was meeting with other members of his tribe, but he never really gave details and he hasn’t messaged me to let me know he’s back. This…happens sometimes when he’s in a bad place. He tends to bury his head in the rubbish.’ 

‘I see.’ 

‘Is there…anything you can do to help?’ 

She knew what he was asking. He probably knew less of mages than she did of wolves, a topic she only had knowledge of through her dedication to keep herself and her family safe. He didn’t even know what a  _S_ _leeper_ was; never mind what she could actually do. 

‘Did I tell you about the burn I got the other day?’ 

He raised a brow. ‘N…no?’ 

‘When I’m a little too  _obvious_ in how I conduct myself, the Universe sees fit to punish me for it,’ she explains. ‘I was a little too obvious last time I helped Keith. I got a minor burn. I’d rather not  _extend_ myself too much.’ 

She felt bad for telling him as she saw his face drop and adopt a perfect kicked-puppy look of guilt. ‘Pidge, I’m so sorry, I didn’t-!’ 

‘But,’ she held up a hand. ‘I can help as a normal every day person. I don’t know how much help I’ll be, but…’ 

‘Any help you can give I’d be grateful for.’ 

She started where she usually started when it came to these sorts of things: Google. 

It took them a while. With some less than ethical tech skills she located his phone, and once they picked that up it didn’t take long to pin point any places that fell under Shiro’s description of “I guess where hobos and junk-enthusiasts would hangout”. She decided there were some things about werewolves she was better off not knowing. 

They arrived at the junkyard and Shiro sniffed him out quickly, finding him sitting in a makeshift shelter fiddling with what to Pidge looked like various pieces of garbage. To each their own, or whatever. It wasn’t making her warm up to him any faster. 

Shiro spoke first. ‘Keith, what are you doing?’ 

The dark haired man shrugged. ‘I moved.’ 

‘I noticed. Why?’ 

‘This place has some pretty cool stuff. Look,’ he held up what she knew to be a very old gaming device. ‘If I get Hunk to help me build one of those generator things again, I’d be able to play this. It still works. But it ran out of battery.’ 

‘No way.’ 

The pair turned to her. 

‘You found  _retro gaming consoles_ in a junkyard?’ 

He nodded. ‘Yeah, whoever it was wanted rid. They tossed all the games that went with it too.’ 

Perhaps she’d been too quick to judge Keith. Two hours later they had working electricity in Keith’s little shack thanks to her knowledge and a slight nudge of certain elements into her favour. Shortly after with a few subtle lines from Shiro she took the hint and headed off, letting the pair have their conversation in piece. Not without a few parting words to the hot-headed wolf. 

‘Hey Keith, so you picked this place because it has cool stuff?’ 

His eyes narrowed and he nodded slowly. ‘Yes?’ 

She smirked down. ‘It has nothing to do with the fact it’s round the corner from my flat. Which I share with Lance. You know.  _Lance_.’ 

Shiro bit down on his lip to hide the smile threatening to spill across his face. ‘I didn’t know you were so close, Pidge.’ 

‘Yeah, it’s practically a five minute walk.’ 

‘Ten minutes.’ 

Keith’s jaw clenched and his eyes blew wide as he realised what he said. He began to flail and his voice cracked as he tried to cover up his mistake. 

‘I think. Probably. I move a lot. I know the city well.’ 

Shiro  _smirked_. ‘You don’t move that much, Romeo.’ 

‘Shut  _up_.’ 

She left with an improved impression of one grumpy looking wolf, and a thrill at discovering new knowledge should she ever need to hold it over his head in the future. You know, just in case. 

* * *

‘Why do you live here?’ 

The question took Pidge by surprise. She looked up from her laptop and studied Lance’s face for a few moments, watching as he scratched behind the ears of a sleeping black wolf. His eyes were trained on the fur he was petting, but he wasn’t wearing his usual smile. 

‘Well,’ she started, pulling back and taking her glasses off. She felt like this was going to be reasonably heavy. ‘I went online to try and find an apartment, and it just so happened that-!’ 

‘That’s not what I meant.’ 

She raised a brow. ‘Oh?’ 

He finally met her gaze. ‘Why do you live here with me? You’re… _amazing_. You could do anything. You could  _be anything_. Why are you settling for…this?’ 

His arms gestured round at the humble living room. She didn’t bother taking it in. She knew what it looked like, with a mismatched collection of furniture they’d gathered together when they moved in. She made a point to know it like the back of her hand, or better. 

‘I know in college you said that it would be cheaper, let us save money for things like buying a real place or whatever, but…’ 

She couldn’t imagine the questions lingering in his brain. He wouldn’t have an Awakening like she did. There would be so much of the world that would never be explained to him, not like it was for her. But one thing she did know was that Lance had always had self-esteem issues, ever since she’d known him. 

This was a familiar conversation and she wasn’t convinced he remembered it: remembered sitting in the hallway outside her room a little intoxicated crying that she could do better, that she was so  _smart_ and  _talented_ and would go on to be one of the world’s greatest minds, meanwhile he would become a elementary school teacher and plod along like every other every day person. 

Just like then it filled her with a pain and anger that he couldn’t see what she saw. That he couldn’t understand how… 

‘Last time you asked this,’ she started. ‘I told you that you’re special to me like Matt. That I couldn’t ever imagine living a life that didn’t have you in it.’ 

‘But Matt’s-!’ 

‘Like me, I know,’ she cut him off. ‘That doesn’t change anything. If anything that makes you special in such a different way.’ It was difficult to explain. Difficult to summarise. ‘Matt’s…different to me. Not all mages are the same. We follow different paths, have different views on how we go about things. I’m…’ 

She sucked in a breath and looked down at her laptop. 

‘A lot of mages think people like me are crazy. And a little bit evil, and maybe they’re a little bit right. But you…’ she brought a hand to her mouth to force her lips to not smile. To not give away that much. ‘You’re like a wrecking ball.’ 

‘What the fuck, Pidge.’ 

She barked out a laugh and raised her hands. ‘Hear me out! You come in, and you’re so  _there_. When I first awakened, I felt so suffocated by people. They were always there and so claustrophobic and some of thing things I saw in other people’s heads-it was disgusting. But you… 

‘Even though I knew you as the kind of creepy guy who hit on my best mate that one time, it felt like you were so honest. I was overwhelmed with all this new knowledge and I started putting up all these walls to try protect myself, to learn to become tricky like everyone else, but I didn’t have to with you.’ 

His eyes widened as realisation dawned. She kept going.

‘You found me huddled away in the library and I told you to go away…’ 

‘…But I didn’t.’ 

She smiled. ‘No, you didn’t. You sat down five feet away from me and started studying, and there was nothing. No ulterior motives, no desire to do a good deed for the day, you were literally just like,’ she lowered her voice to imitate him. ‘”Well I had to study anyway so this is as good a place as any”, and that was  _it_.’ 

He snorted. ‘It was true.’ 

‘Exactly.’ 

A twitch from the ear below him. Violet eyes were open. 

‘I thought when Keith arrived it’d somehow shatter everything that we’d built. I knew what he was, and I could see that same honesty you had with him that you’d had with me. You do it with a lot of people.’ 

‘Yeah, well, it’s not difficult to do something nice for someone, right? Besides, you’d never make friends and meet people if you were a dick all the time.’ 

‘I suppose…you’re less like a wrecking ball, and more like an anchor.’ 

He looked towards her again as she fixed her glasses back on her face to indicate she was so totally done with this emotional farce. 

‘You keep me grounded and stop me actually going crazy. No mage could do that.’ 

‘But they’re  _mages_.’ 

‘That’s why you can’t trust ‘em.’ 

She began tapping away at the keyboard and Lance thankfully took the hint. She could hear him thinking from her seat and it would be distracting if he didn’t stop it soon. But the sheer intensity of gratitude and pride that he had made her insides feel warm and fuzzy. 

‘For what it’s worth, I don’t think you’re crazy or evil,’ he said, leaning down to give the now awake wolf a big cuddle. ‘Just a little devious sometimes.’ 

She ducked her head to hide the grin. 

Sometime later the doorbell went, but she was too engrossed in her work to really pay it any attention. There was noise and laughter and playful banter in the background as she studied what was on her screen, and at some point the smell of freshly cooked food began to draw her brain away from her work. She looked up just in time to see Keith walking over holding a plate and a knife and fork, passing it to her. 

He didn’t say anything about the conversation he’d heard between her and Lance, but she was fairly certain he understood exactly where she had been coming from. 

She eventually finished her work and looked up to see two wolves positioned on either side of Lance, one shaggy brown and tucked into his side for him to lean into, the other a dark pelt with a white tuft between his ears. Keith stood in front of the mess arguing the point that they were  _wolves_ , warriors of  _Gaia_ , not  _house pets_ to be cuddled and doted on. 

Lance grinned wide and winked. ‘You weren’t complaining earlier.’ 

Apparently that was all that was needed for it to descend into chaos. 

She laughed as she watched Hunk tackle Keith down, the boy yelping and shouting in protest. Lance shot up off the couch and patted at Shiro who was quick to help Hunk pin their pack mate down, Lance covering his eyes with his hand as he announced it safe for Keith to change back into a wolf. 

It surprised no one that five minutes of struggling later there were three wolves on the floor instead of two. Lance cheered and fell into the pile of fur, laughing as Hunk gave a slobbering lick to the side of his face, Shiro curling round his back to prop him up. 

When it became time for her to have some self-reflection and sleep they were still all cuddled up on the floor, Shiro underneath Lance’s head, Hunk curled up against his back, and his tanned arms wrapped around Keith’s body. She rolled her eyes at the sight and sniggered as violet eyes met hers. 

She had to wonder when she went from having one Sleeper to an entire pack of wolves. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep the detailed parts on mages vague because, while I can research the mages on wikia that doesn't mean it'll be RIGHT. I'm a little more comfortable with Werewolves and Vampires. 
> 
> I'm slowly ramping myself up to a longer fic in this world focusing on the start of a relationship between Lance and Keith, where I'd hopefully introduce Allura and Coran. It'd probably just be a few chapters long, but it's really fun.


End file.
